The Red Bet
by Oppressed Artist
Summary: Boys have no idea how hard it is for girls, especially during the monthly cycle! Also...I got bored and this was just a thought. FEEL FREE TO SEND ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS! also...im petty and WILL bully some characters around a little,
1. Bad Beginnings

"Ugh...everything is pain...Hermione!", "what?"she asked, peeking around a rather worn book. " Pain...potion...NOW!", "mother nature visiting?", "yes...hurry...Im dying.", "why are dying?", "it's a girl thing.", "don't be such a baby. It can't be THAT bad.", "you know, if I could get right now, you wouldn't be here.", "Ron, stop picking on Evan!", "I'm not Ginny!", "I'M TELLING MUM!", "NO! Don't tell her!", Ron ran after his sister, and Evan sat up, "and a..one...and a two..and a..OW!BAD IDEA!". Hermione gave her the vile, which she downed in one shot. "Much better...I'm hungry. Let's get down before Ron becomes Pacman.". They laughed and made their way down the stairs. As they sat at the table, Evan looked a little sick. Food, that had sounded pleasant moments ago, now wanted to make her vomit. "On second thought...maybe I can wait until lunch...", " suit yourself.", "hello Princess.", " bug off Malfoy.", "you cannot tell him what to do. Why are you not eating? Finally losing some weight?", "shove it Blaise.", "yeah! What he said!", "yeah what Draco said!". "Oh I get it. Your PMSing!", The Great Hall went completely silent, everyone was wide eyed, or gasping in surprise or horror. "You shouldn't have said that Draco.", The Professors were glued to their chairs...not knowing what to do. "Alright Malfoy. You think it's funny do you? I want to make a bet. Between the two houses.", "what kind of bet?", "the boys will drink a potion. That makes them feel the symptoms of the monthly cycle for six months. Once a week, you'll drink it. Think of it like...Wolfsbane. Once a month, for a full week. All boys in the houses NO EXCEPTIONS.", "uh...I don't think that's such a goo-", "SHUT IT RON!", "yes Evan.", so do we have a deal?"she asked, "yes we do.We begin tomorrow. Slytherin WILL win." They shook on it. "Hermione?", "yes Ronald?", "do you have parchment?", "yes...why.", "I need to write my will.".


	2. Dont Even Diggory

"Evan, are you certain you want to continue the deal? I mean, he is a Slytherin...", "I am certain I do! Are you worried you wont win for once Harry?", "no! Im sure us Gryffindors will win.", "I for one, belive that this is a wonderful idea!'', "that's because you're a girl.", "Ronald! It has nothing to- oh my.", "what?", "Cedric Diggory is staring at you...AGAIN. And now he's coming over here...", "oh bother...he never takes the hints. ", "hello Eva.", "it's EVAN. What do you want Diggory?", "no need to act so cold. I just came over to say what you are doing with the Slytherin House is absolutely BRILLIANT. ", "Well...uh..thanks?", "meet me by the lake and I'll-", "no. I'm not going on a date with you.", "oh well then...I'll chat with you later?","will it make you leave?", "perhaps...", "yes. I'll chat with you later.", "tomorrow? Day or the bet?", "when I'm at me deathbed.", she turned to Hermione and whispered "boys never understand...will they?".

The boys rolled their eyes and continued eating lunch, Cedric stalked off and went back to his table, "Hermione..why does he keep on bothering me?", "he likes to bother you? He'll get bored eventually. Just give him a chance. He seems nice!"," I don't like girly Hermione. Bring back my friend.", "hahaha. Real funny. Now about the bet...how are you going to get the potion made in time?", "two words. ALL NIGHTER.", "bring coffee?", "yes! And chocolate. This is gonna be good...hey...where's my diary?", a loud boom filled The Great Hall, all heads turned to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was holding a open book, and was covered in glitter and stickers.The Gryffindors were laughing, The Ravenclaws were whispering and pointing, and the Hufflepuffs were in hysterics.

The Slytherins, were in complete shock. Malfoy coughed up sparkles, and glared at Cedric, who was as shocked as everyone else was. Malfoy stormed uo to him and started to whisper yell, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK IT FIRST?!", "I don't tell rude Slytherins secrets.", Cedric got up and walked back to the Gryffindors table and returned her diary, "here you are.", she thanked him profusely. "Thank you for that...I could kiss you!", he seemed taken aback, "but. YOU STOLE MY DIARY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!". "Well...can't say I didn't try.", "don't feel too bad...she is a little mean.", "little is an understatement she's a-", "Ron. I DARE you to finish that statement.", he shut up.


End file.
